


The Sound Between the Rests [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cultural Differences, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music is supposed to be a universal language.</p><p>Story written by notanightlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Between the Rests [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notanightlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sound Between The Rests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196811) by [notanightlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/pseuds/notanightlight). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

28 minutes, 1 second

**Music:**

"Insistente" by Viviana Guzman and Anibal Corniglio, from Argentine Music

"March of Cambreadth" by Alexander James Adams, from Midsummer

"Vaishnava Janato" by Ravi Shankar, from The Essential Ravi Shankar

"Sibelius: Finlandia, Op. 26" by Herbert Von Karajan and the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra, from Grieg: Peer Gynt Suites

**Streaming:**

Podfic 

Bloopers 

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here for Podfic (MP3, 26 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/The%20Sound%20Between%20the%20Rests%20by%20Notanightlight.mp3)

[Here for Bloopers (MP3, 6.1 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/The%20Sound%20Between%20the%20Rests%20by%20Notanightlight%20BLOOPERS.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here (26 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011417.zip)  



End file.
